Mario
Plot Synopsis During a seemingly normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and the Koopa Troop make a surprise attack on the kingdom. As per usual, Mario and Luigi defeat the baddies, this time with help from E. Gadd who tagged along, but Bowser in a fit of rage accidently breaks one of the Professor's devices, which combined with a Grand Star causes Bowser to get caught in an explosion. The explosion gives the Koopa King the power to open wormholes through Time and Space, and capitalizing on this mistake he decides to use this power to cause mayham. After Mario, Luigi, and E. Gadd are sent to another universe and escape it, they are tasked with the adventure of a lifetime: to chase down Bowser across the Multiverse and close the wormholes he creates. With E. Gadd and his new device the Partner Pods, the Bros are ready to save not just the kingdom, but the Multiverse. Summery Gameplay Note: Credit to Wikipidea for certan bits of information :D Overworld The gameplay of Mario & Luigi differs from most other role-playing games due its focus on controlling Mario and Luigi simultaneously. During overworld sections, the directional pad controls Mario's movement with Luigi following closely, while Mario and Luigi's other actions are controlled individually with the A (Mario) and B (Luigi) buttons respectively. The game begins with them being able to jump independently, though they will soon gain access to hammers and a variety of other techniques as the game progresses. For example, Luigi's hammer can be used to squash Mario into a smaller size, allowing to access small gaps, while placing Mario on Luigi's shoulders allows them to act like a propeller and hover across large gaps. Various enemies roam the overworld, and coming into contact with these enemies initiates a battle. Landing a hit on the enemy while on the overworld allows the player to deal pre-emptive damage, while the opposite is also possible. New to this game is E. Gadd becoming the third member. He mostly follows the bros around and can't help them with thechiques, but he does have a stun blaster he can use on enemies in the overworld to stun them for a few seconds, though it takes 3 minutes for the blaster to re-charge and be usable again so use it wisley. In-Battle Battles in Dimension Dilemma are turn-based. Mario and Luigi can attack normally either by jumping, which can deal multiple hits but when used against enemies covered in flames or with spikes, Mario or Luigi will get hurt, instead of the enemy. Another attack option is the hammer, which is powerful, but ineffective against flying enemies. Players can time button presses to make their attacks more effective, such as earning an extra jump attack or increasing the hammer's power. Mario and Luigi can also defend themselves during an enemy's attack. When an enemy attacks, the brothers will be able to either jump or use their hammer which, when successfully timed, allows them to dodge their attacks and even deal counter damage (for example: if they jump on top of a charging Goomba). Throughout the game, players can unlock Bros. Attacks, which use Bros. Points (BP) which requires players to cooperate between Mario and Luigi's actions to perform powerful combination attacks. Players can also use items such as mushrooms for healing, peppers for boosting stats and 1UP mushrooms for reviving fallen Bros. Defeating enemies earns experience points which help the Bros. level up and increase their stats, with players given the option to further increase the stats of one attribute every time they level up. Players can further improve their stats by equipping new gear to the Bros., or making them wear badges that give them special attributes. While E. Gadd doesn't partake in the battles themselves, he does use the games newest mechanic, the partner pods. More information about those can be found below. Cosmic Clash Characters Locations Items Normal Partner Pods Partner Pods are the games biggest addition. As you progress through the game, you'll unlock and earn allies who can be summoned using a Partner Pod during a battle. Once used the ally will appear and assist the bros, and like Paper Mario or the Bro Attacks, you'll need to do a few button prompts to use them correctly. You can only use 5 Partner Pods per battle and you can only use each one once per battle. The different types are: *Helper: They won't do any damage, but they will do their best to benifit the bros, like heal them, give them a power/speed/defense boost, or toss them an item for them to use. (Examples: Princess Peach) *Attacker: These guys will get straight to the point and just straight up attack the opponent. They usually have the hardest quick time events, but the better you do the stronger the hit is. (Examples: Captain Toad) *Effector: Using a little of both from above, these guys will inflict a status effect on enemies. What the effect is depends on the character used, but they're pretty handy to have around (Examples: Yoshi) Bro Attacks W.I.P Enemies Bosses Midbosses Bosses Arena of the Past Bosses Sidequests W.I.P Trivia *This page was published on the 16th Anniversary of the Mario & Luigi series (November 17th, 2018). As such, refrences, call-backs, and characters to the past 5 M&L games are sprinkled throughout the game, alongside some to other Mario games unrelated to the RPG series. Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Golden Studios Category:Nintendo Switch Games